Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-28674942-20170617191621
I guess I will give the song ranking a go. 11. Love Ward- Just NO. I'm sorry but I honestly can't stand this high pitched Vocaloid in the game anymore and I'm not trying to sound like a complainer , but honestly please stop with this , I know some people enjoy this but I feel Hastune Miku has overstayed her welcome on a game. Its understandable to .me how Katy Perry. has been a reoccuring artist in many games , but that's because she's a world renound pop star that almost anyone has heard about, I'm not sure I know anyone outside of this wiki that knows what a Hatsune Miku is. Sorry? not trying to be shady. 10. Bubble Pop- Honestly it isn't even that bad, I feel the Bg could be a little more mature looking like I have seen from the music video, but the dance and sing are better than what I would expect considering the title "Bubble Pop" which honestly I'm not sure what that refers to. The reason it's ten is because I have never heard of HyunA I never knew this existed so yea. 9. Daddy Cool- This looks so fun and yes the PANDA. It's cool to me how they totally reconstructed a new routine apart from the original beta. That goes to show how much they care about the looks of the game , I mean they could have just brushed up the original routine a bit and release it like that. As for the song it's a bit odd to me , but I will definitely give it a try. 8.Rockabye- LOVE this song, it's a bit overplayed but it's a BOP! As for the routine it doesn't seem to repetitive from seeing the full gameplay but this song is about a mother who had to become a pole dancer to feed her child which unfortunately is a true story in some cases but as I understand the reason for using somewhat generic characters it's still odd for me knowing what the meaning of the song is and having two city looking character just dancing to it IRk how to explain it , but it isn't bad. 7. Chantaje- I don't know what they are saying or what the song means but I love it and I love Shakira. The dance is nice and honestly is everything I would expect for a song like this. Its really nice to have it in the track list. 6. Automaton- OMG! This was a new "Bon Bon moment for me" just like when Bon Bon was revealed at gamesc9m I have never heard of it but as soon as I did I became obsessed and added it to my playlist. I love This song the dance looks fun too and Infant wait to see the full gameplay. 5. The Way I Are- This is everything! I love Bebe, Lil Wayne is cool too and the song has a great message of acceptance . The dance is also cool with different backgrounds of people and culture. Even cultural dances liken the Chinese one. I like how just dance brings in culture or at least tried to because they had some flops while doing that, but that's a different story. 4.24k magic- Yes! The background is so cool and I love This song. I also love the inspiration they took from the music video. 3. Make it Jingle- Yasssssssssss! I love Big Freedia! She actually has her own shown here the state's called Big Freedia: The Queen of Bounce. She also worked on Beyonce's Formation, her vocals are in the video. I honestly never like the holiday themed songs but this is a whole new twist and I'm happy Just Dance is trying it, they Are really trying to be sickening with this aren't they! I also believe this is the first song from the genre of Bounce music (yes Its a seprate genre). Its everything In love Bounce, Christmas and deers! Yassss. Tis the season to be queen y'all. 2. Side to Side- I'm so happy and also not suprised this song got on the track list and as much as I love Ariana the real reason I love the song is because of the Queen of rap herself miss Onika Tanya Maraj( that's her real name) Nicki Minaj is on the track and hopefully she'll be in the game sepreatley cause I love for her. And no shade to Ariana I obviously love her too. 3. Beyoncé Gisselle Knowles Carter is back! The Queen is back and I am so happy that it's with Naughty Girl. This song brings back childhood memories from when In was three and it makes me so happy. Honestly I would have liked Check Up on it or Baby Boy from her Dangerously in Love era but I will definitely settle with Naughty Girl! The background is beautiful and that Arabian queen for The dancer is amazing, she definitely looks better than Lean On scarf version imo. I love the dance so much but they NEED to get the dancer on beat, but other than that Ubisoft is serving for the Beyhive. The Queen is back, bow down. What do you guys think , feel free to express your opinion just don't be rude while doing it :) thank you! P.S - Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I kind of typed this fast.